1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to locking mechanisms for deployable devices. In particular the invention relates to locking mechanisms for devices deployable in an airstream.
2. Description of the Related Art
Guided powered or unpowered projectiles often employ structures that are stowed during launch, and deploy only during flight. Examples of such structures include fins, various types of control systems, and communication antennas. Such structures are deployed during launch, for example in slots or recesses, in order for the guided projectile to fit in a launch tube having a regular shape, for example having a circular shape. The fins, control surfaces, or other structures deploy passively or actively after launch. Passive deployment involves use of spring forces or aerodynamic forces to automatically deploy the deployable structure upon exit of the launch tube and/or initiation of flight. Active deployment involves a separate force generator, such as an electric motor, a hydraulic actuator, or an explosive device, to accomplish deployment of the deployable structure.
One method of controlling deployment has been to use a spring-loaded pin in a recess on the deployable structure. At some desired deployed location the spring-loaded pin engages a stop. This involves use of multiple parts (at least a pin and a spring), and machining a hole in a part.
It will be appreciated that improvements may be desirable in regard to devices, systems, and methods for deploying structures.